In meeting the goals and objectives of FMIC, the center continues to: -Service and maintain state-of-the-art equipment for unlimited access by intramural scientists. -Provide investigator training in the use and analysis of fluorescence and optical-based techniques. -Develop and optimize experimental protocols in collaboration with intramural scientists. -Maintain and develop state-of-the-art analysis tools and protocols in collaboration with investigators -Monitor and incorporate emerging fluorescence and optical technologies that will support the mission of NIEHS into FMIC. During this fiscal year, FMIC has collaborated and supported 50 Principle Investigators from all 5 programs within the NIEHS DIR. Some publications from this FY resulting from work in the center: Bibliography Adair, J. E., V. Stober, et al. (2009). J Biol Chem 284(25): 16922-30. Ajiro, K., A. B. Scoltock, et al. (2010). Cell Death Differ 17(6): 984-93. Asagoshi, K., Y. Liu, et al. (2009). DNA Repair. Bilski, P. J., B. Risek, et al. (2009). Photochem Photobiol 85(5): 1225-32. Garantziotis, S., Z. Li, et al. (2009). J Biol Chem 284(17): 11309-17. Gopee, N. V., D. W. Roberts, et al. (2009). Toxicol Sci 111(1): 37-48. Hartz, A. M., E. K. Madole, et al. (2010). J Pharmacol Exp Ther 334(2): 467-76. Hartz, A. M., D. S. Miller, et al. (2010). Mol Pharmacol 77(5): 715-23. Hawkins, B. T., R. R. Rigor, et al. (2010). J Cereb Blood Flow Metab 30(9): 1593-7. Hawkins, B. T., D. B. Sykes, et al. (2010). J Neurosci 30(4): 1417-25. Kang, H. S., Y. S. Kim, et al. (2009). Mol Cell Biol 29(24): 6366-79. Ke, H., J. Y. Zhang, et al. (2011). Cell Adh Migr 5(1). Kim, Y. S., G. J. Harry, et al. (2010). Cerebellum. Koker, E. B., P. J. Bilski, et al. (2010). Photochem Photobiol 86(4): 792-7. Li, Y., G. V. Limmon, et al. (2009). Biochimie 91(1): 58-67. McPherson, C. A., A. D. Kraft, et al. (2010). Neurotox Res. Morikawa, Y., A. Zehir, et al. (2009). Development 136(21): 3575-84. Mutoh, S., M. Osabe, et al. (2009). J Biol Chem. Putney, J. W. (2009). Immunol Rev 231(1): 10-22. Putney, J. W. (2010). Mol Interv 10(4): 209-18. Ranguelova, K., S. Chatterjee, et al. (2010). J Biol Chem 285(31): 24195-205. Rigor, R. R., B. T. Hawkins, et al. (2010). J Cereb Blood Flow Metab 30(7): 1373-83. Smyth, J. T., S. Y. Hwang, et al. (2010). J Cell Mol Med. Sun, Y., J. Pi, et al. (2009). Toxicology 262(2): 162-70. Tvermoes, B. E., W. A. Boyd, et al. (2010). J Cell Sci 123(Pt 12): 2124-34. Wang, X., D. B. Sykes, et al. (2010). Mol Pharmacol 78(3): 376-83. Wielgus, A. R., B. Zhao, et al. (2010). Toxicol Appl Pharmacol 242(1): 79-90. Yu, L., A. B. Moore, et al. (2010). Semin Reprod Med 28(3): 250-9. Zhao, B., C. F. Chignell, et al. (2010). Photochem Photobiol 86(4): 798-805. Zhao, B., Y. Y. He, et al. (2009). Chem Res Toxicol 22(4): 660-7.